Reaching for You
by yevonscribbles
Summary: What happens when what you know ends? ***** So this story started off as a knee jerk reaction to someone being upset I don't write WildeHopps but it evolved into the importance of communication in relationships. Give it a try all the way through as I post the full story over the coming weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps sighed and fought the tears that were forming in her violet eyes. Her body felt weak and her throat felt dry. Her long ears dropped to one side as she looked up to the red figure standing next to her. "What do you mean you need a break?!" The rabbit squeaked, her voice cracking under the weight of what she was saying. "I thought you loved me Nick…"

The red fox beside her rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his partner with heavy eyes. "I do love you Fluff- Judy…" Nick corrected. "I just don't think we are working out as a couple. I just…" The red fox dropped his paws to his side. "This. Us together… It's not working."

"What's not working!" Judy yelled as the tears that had been welling finally fell from her eyes. "Nick Wilde talk to me!" The slender fox took a knee and reached out to comfort the mammal in front of him only for her to flinch and pull away at his touch. Defeated the fox stood to his full height and turned to the door.

"Just give me some time...Goodbye Judy." The fox softly closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway towards the door trying his best to ignore the crying coming from his old apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hopps!" The bellowing voice of the large water buffalo, Chief Bogo echoed around the large square room that served as the meeting hall for the Zootopia Police Department of the City Central District. When his call went unanswered the large mammal glared over the folder he was reading from to find the mammal in question.

The thin athletic form of Judy Hopps was slumped in an oversized chair with her eyes glazed over. Her head resting on her outstretched arm over the table. Bogo gave his officer a concerned look and let out a loud cough. Nothing, no response from the usually excited rabbit. Several other officers traded concerned looks before Francine the elephant got up and poked the rabbit with her large trunk. Still no response from Judy. Eventually the elephant officer gave the smaller mammal a shake with her truck this time bringing the rabbit out of whatever slump she was in.

"Ow! What was that for Francine?" Judy protested before meeting the eyes of the angry water buffalo. "Everyone. Dismissed. Hopps, you stay." Bogo snorted. Quickly and quietly the assorted mammals of the ZPD exited the large room leaving the weary rabbit and Bogo alone.

Instead of yelling at the absent-minded rabbit Bogo took an open seat next to Judy. He placed his strong hooves on the table and looked over at the young officer. "Hopps, do you want to go home today?"

Judy cocked her head in confusion at the question. "Um… No sir. I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind but I am good to work." The rabbit officer smirked.

"No your not Hopps." Bogo said flatly. "If you were to get in trouble who knows what would happen. And you don't have your partner…" Judy winced at the word partner and dropped her eyes looking to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with her chef. "Wilde came in early you know? Asked to be reassigned to another division in order to diversify his portfolio… Or at least that is what he said. After some yelling and prodding from my part he admitted that you two were taking a break. He thought it would be better if he left you out on patrol where you excel."

Judy smiled weakly. "I'm sorry my personal life is affecting my work...sir."

"You damn well better be. Today do some parking duty to get outside and get some air." Bogo huffed before getting up from the chair. He dug out his wallet and placed a business card in front of the small rabbit. "Set up an appointment with this couples therapist. She has helped out many of our officers and their spouses…"

"I… Thank you sir…" Judy took the card and offered a weak smile. "Do you think this will help?"

Bogo shrugged and made his way to the door. "Might not, but it helped me. All I know is if you don't at least try you will regret it Hopps. As much as it pains me to say this you and Wilde are some of my best and I would hate for you two to lose your strongest asset."

"What asset?" Judy asked.

"Your friendship." Bogo said before closing the door leaving the rabbit officer to reflect on her bosses advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Wilde stretched his arms above his head and heard a satisfying crack. Wincing the fox rubbed his shoulder that had just popped. He hated paperwork, he hated office work, and most of all he hated being cooped up inside all day. So why in his right mind did the fox agree to work with the forensics lab and evidence rooms of the ZPD? With a sigh the seated fox slumped back into his chair and looked up at the boring white ceiling. That was the thing, Nick was not in his right mind.

He had a wonderful job, he worked with his best friend, and had been dating her for over a year. Judy Hopps was witty, smart, and a very beautiful rabbit… some would even say cute. Nick smiled to himself. They worked so well together but shortly after officially becoming an item something divided the pair. Over the past few months Nick had tried to ignore the growing issue but had finally reached an impasse. The fox cared about his partner and loved her but there were things he needed in a relationship that she wasn't providing. Maybe she couldn't provide them-

"How goes it newbie?" A cheery voice asked snapping Nick back to reality. "Hope the computer vork isn't too boring." Nervously the red fox turned back to the computer screen in front of him and started to type again; he didn't want to get in trouble for slacking off his first day. The new figure placed a white paw on Nick's shoulder. With a flench Nick turned and came face to face with a white and tan wolf with topaz eyes behind glasses and a huge grin on his muzzle. He wore the standard white lab coat with tan dress pants and a white dress shirt. Offsetting the professional look was a neon green and yellow striped tie.

"Mr...Gerard wasn't it?" Nick smiled and tried not to think of the warmth coming from the paw on his shoulder. He wasn't used to his coworkers touching him. In fact most of the other patrol officers had learned long ago not to touch the fox. "Sorry I just needed a quick stretch break."

"Nein, nein. It's no problem! In fact vould you like to join me for some coffee? I'm do for a break as vell." Gerard held up his own mug with a little shake. "And officially it's Mr. Fuchs but _please_ just call me Gerard. Not the biggest fan of my last name…" The wolf giggled and moved his paw away from the fox and made his way across the room.

"I can see why…" Nick smirked while standing up from his desk and watched the wolf. This Gerard was a bit shorter and stouter than most other wolves Nick had seen around Zootopia. His sand-colored fur started on his face and faded from cream to white along his chin and paws. The mammal also had an interesting accent that the fox couldn't quiet place. Following the mammal Nick noticed that the wolves tail was a little smaller than average but very thick and almost comically plush. 'He looks like someone spilled coffee on some cotton…' Nick snickered to himself.

"Vhut is so funny Mr. Vilde?" The wolf peeked over his shoulder.

"'Mr. Vilde'" Nick quoted. Catching up to the larger mammal the fox matched his pace with the wolf. "I have never heard an accent like yours. Where are you from?"

"Germany originally. I came here for school and never left." Gerard smiled with a wag of his tail. "In fact my immigration was completed a few years ago!" The pair continued down an illuminated white hallway and veered to the right into a large break room used by the various mammals who worked behind the scenes to keep Zootopia safe. Surprisingly the room was unoccupied as the fox and the wolf took seats next to each other after getting some coffee.

"So vhut brings a renowned patrol officer down to our Evidence department?" Gerard asked taking a sip of his coffee. Nick shrugged and took a swig of his own brew. The fox winced and coughed a little while the wolf just laughed. "The coffee down here is an acquired taste. Here let me fix it for you." The wolf took the foxes mug and went back to the counter. A moment later Gerard came back with Nick's coffee.

Instead of the usual oil black liquid the fox was used to the coffee had a tan color with wisps of cream. 'It looks like Gerards fur…' Nick thought with a smirk. The fox gave the brew a cautious sniff before taking a sip. Surprisingly the flavor was sweet without being impossible to stomach. "Wow, I have no clue what you did to that coffee but this is great!" Gerard smiled and rested his muzzle on his paws. Nick knew the wolf was watching him closely and with a sigh the fox finally met the wolf's eyes. "You really want to know don't you? Why I'm down here..."

"Only if you vant to share." Gerard said with a soft smile "Mammals are going to want to know why the famous Nick Vilde is pushing paper instead of hitting the streets." After a pause Nick signed, Gerard was right. If he wasn't careful who knows what kind of wild rumors would start. The fox was always surprise just how much gossip the ZPD could spread and start. At times it was worse than high school.

"Officially I am down here to get some experience with evidence handling and get some better document handling skills…" The fox said.

"And unofficially?" The wolf cocked his head to the side, ears flopping together.

"My girlfriend and I need space from each other…" Nick sighed and placed both his paws around his coffee cup. Suddenly a white paw reached out a gently squeezed the red paws in front of him. The fox looked up to see Gerard and his large topaz colored eyes with a sympathetic smile.

"You mean the famous Judy Hopps? I'm so sorry to hear that Nick…" The wolf said. "If you ever want to talk I am all ears." Nick smiled and opened his mouth to respond when a light mechanical ding came from his pocket.

"I appreciate it Gerard… Excuse me." The fox reluctantly moved his paws and fished out his phone from his pocket. He let out a low curse. The screen read;

{Carrots: We need to talk.}


	4. Chapter 4

Judy Hopps was not having a good day. In the past 24 hours she had been dumped by her boyfriend, worked 9 hours doing parking duty throughout the city, and now she was crying on her couch. Nick was due at their… at her apartment any time soon. With a reluctant sigh the rabbit got up from the couch and checked her phone. No new messages. Judy tossed the electronic device back on the table and started to pace her apartment. A jingle of keys outside the door made the rabbit turn and hold her breath.

Nick Wilde slowly opened the door carrying a few empty bags. The fox softly closed the door and looked across the room to see the athletic form of Judy angrily tapping her foot. 'Not a good sign…' He thought to himself. "Hey Judy-"

"Carrots." Judy spat.

"I'm sorry…" Nick said. He tossed his keys in a dish he had bought shortly after the couple moved in to their shared apartment. Little cartoon carrots circled the rim and Nick had thought it would be a cute way to celebrate their first home together. The fox made his way down the hallway to the shared bedroom he had with Judy. He started packing his clothes into the bags he had brought with him. Behind him the rabbit learned in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Do you mind if we talk while I pack Judy?" The fox asked.

"Carrots." Judy spat again.

"Judy why do you keep-" Nick began.

"Damn it Nick call me Carrots!" Judy stomped her foot down as her body tensed. "Call me Carrots like you always do!" She threw her paws in the air as tears began to form in her eyes. "Or Fluff! Or Officer Toot Toot! Call me _SOMETHING_!" Judy pleaded.

The fox turned to his ex-girlfriend with his own tears forming in his eyes. "Judy...I can't do this…"

Judy stomped forward with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What is this!? I don't understand what's happening!" The rabbit hissed. "One day my boyfriend tells me he is unhappy and leaves. Then he goes and transfers departments so we don't have to work together and… and… I don't know why…" Judy crumpled to the floor in a fit of rage. All of the frustrations from the day had reached a boiling point. Nick knelt down next to the rabbit he cared about so much and reach out a paw. Again Judy flinched and for the last time the fox couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Damn it Judy!" Nick couldn't hold back his own frustrations, months of hurt had finally reached a peak. "Why are you scared of me!" The fox sat down on the floor beside Judy and covered his face with his paw. Fighting back tears Nick continued. "Any time I try to touch you anymore...Anytime I want to hold you...You just… Withdraw…"

Judy inched over to the seated fox and placed a paw on his knee. "Nick...what are you talking about?" The fox let out a forced laugh and met his partner's bright eyes.

"When is the last time we cuddled?" Nick was breathing heavy trying to keep his composure. "Or held hands? Or made love!?" The foxes voice turned into a growl. "Can you tell me Judy!? Cause I know!"

"Nick I-" Judy began.

"Months!" Nick stood up and went back to packing up his few belongings. "For awhile I thought you just needed some space but eventually you just...stopped trying." The fox tried to control his breathing and calm down. Nothing would be gained by losing his temper. "I still love you but I can't ignore my own needs...And I… I need to trust that my partner isn't scared of me…I need to know that I am not… That I am more than just a predator to you… And I deserve to feel loved..."

Judy looked at the fox she had grown to love with a slack jaw. 'Had it really been that long? Am I scared of him?' The rabbit thought to herself. "Nick I… I didn't know…"

"And I didn't say anything...I'm sorry…" The fox continued to pack what few belongings he had in silence. Once he was done he left the bedroom and went back to the front door. Nick reached into the bowl and pulled out his keyes. With a sigh he removed the apartment key and tossed it back into the bowl with a clank. Looking around the apartment- the home he had build with Judy over the past year he gave a sad sigh. "Well… This is goodbye for now…"

"Wait…" Judy called out from the bedroom and made her way back to the doorway. She reached out and took Nick's paw in her own. "I am sorry Nick. I really am. But I don't want this to be then end…" Judy open the foxes paw and placed the business card Bogo had given her in his palm. "Can we at least try? Can we try to mend us?"

Nick looked at the card a smiled. "All I can do is try Judy- Carrots."

Judy smiled and reached a paw up to the foxes muzzle. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

Nick smiled and patted the paw on his cheek. "Not this time…" He lied. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the grey rabbit his arms and pretend this never happened. But if he did that, would anything actually change? The fox had started this nightmare it was up to him to see it through. Even if it hurt more than he ever imagined.

"I understand… Let me know when we can make an appointment…" Judy hugged her arms around her own trembling body. Nick nodded and waved before closing the door behind him. The rabbit officer made her way back to the bedroom and laid down in the bed she had shared with Nick and sighed. Looking around you could barely tell that someone had just moved out. The rabbit officer rolled to her belly and tried to fall asleep. 'Tomorrow was a new day…' She kept repeating in her mind while her body trembled and her tears flowed freely onto the sheets that still smelled like Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick winced and tried to pop his sore shoulder. It had been about a month down in the evidence lab and trying sleeping on a hotel bed firm enough to be a rock hadn't done any favors for his back. 'Beats sleeping under a bridge...again,' the fox thought to himself. Nick's body felt stiff and tense from the stress and lack of physical activity. Finally a loud crack could be heard from the foxes left shoulder.

"Esh, I heard that from over here Vilde, you ok?" Gerard called from the cublical behind Nick. The wolf tended to work all over the lab and left small piles of paperwork and notes strung about. Eventually he would settle down in his cubicle and complete the paperwork pile by pile. The fox liked having the wolf close by for quick questions and warm conversation. One thing still bothered the officer about his new coworker; the wolf was the touchy feely type. A hug here, a friendly pat there, Gerard loved to show appreciate through touch. Nick had been able to limit any physical contact yet but he knew it was coming sooner or later. The tan and white wolf made his way over to Nick and placed a paw on his shoulder, which caused the fox to flinch at the touch. Gerard withdrew his paw with a small whine.

"Sorry!" Nick turned to the wolf and saw his hurt expression. "I am not the touchiest mammal…" The fox smiled and the wolf shrugged his shoulders trying to hide his disappointment.

"I will try and keep that in mind. I know some mammals really don't like being touched but vhat can I say; I am a hugger." Gerard laughed. "I do try and remember vhich mammals like being touched and vhich don't." Nick nodded and continued to try and stretch his sore shoulder with a wince.

"Ow… Guess I did something to it…"The fox got up from his chair and called to Gerard. "I'm gonna run and get an ice pack or something, be right back."

"Ok… Um…" The large wolf looked down at his feet. "I might be able to help…Vith your shoulder I mean…"

A little annoyed Nick looked back at his coworker. " I don't see how, unless your… I don't know a massage therapist or something!"

"I have been trained in massage therapy…" Gerard muttered. "I actually vorked at a few hotels in the area before going back to school…" The fox gave the wolf a suspicious glare. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…I just vanted to help if I could..." The wolf went back to his cubicle with a pout. Sighing to himself the fox took a few steps towards the door before spinning around and walking to Gerards desk. The wolf was slumped over his desk with a droopy tail.

'He's like a giant puppy… Upset he didn't get his favorite toy.' Nick thought to himself while looking at the thick tan and white fur of his coworker. It almost looked like- A wide grin came over the foxes muzzle. "Hey you ok there, Marshmallow?" Nick asked. Gerard turned towards the fox and tilted his head in confusion.

"Marshmallow?" The wolf asked. "Did you call me Marshmallow?"

"Yeah! I like to give my friend's nicknames. Clawhauser is Spots, Judy is Carrots, and you-" Nick gestured at his tan-furred friend. "Look like a toasted marshmallow so I will call you Marshmallow!" The wolf's tail started wagging as Gerard gave Nick a warm smile.

"I like it!" Standing up the wolf stood in front of the fox. "Does this mean you vant my help?" Nick looked up into the warm topaz eyes of the wolf and whimpered.

"Yes…" The fox said. Gerard grinned.

"Vhat is the magic word?" The wolf teased.

"Yes please…" Nick mumbled. A large paw lead him back to his desk and gently pushed him into his chair backwards.

"Gut! Now lean forward and relax…" Gerard tenderly pressed his paws on Nick's shoulder which caused the red fox to tense. Ignoring the involuntary response the wolf began to knead at the muscles of the fox. "Nick what have you done to yourself!?" The wolf asked as the officer began to loosen up.

"It's been an interesting few weeks…" Nick mumbled. Large paws slowly broke down the walls that the fox had spent years building. The fox felt his body start to melt and let his mind run free. "First I break up with my girlfriend… Then we get into an argument at our old apartment… I'm not sleeping well… I'm not exercising…" The fox realized he was rambling. And not only rambling but airing out all of his dirty laundry. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

Gerard chuckled and continued to rub on the foxes shoulders paying extra attention to the left side. Adding a bit more pressure the wolf felt the built up tension break away a little with a wince from the fox. "Everyone tells me everything… Come vith being friendly and fuzzy…"

Nick laughed. "You are definitely very friendly and very fuzzy Marshmallow…" Gerard gave the fox a quick pat on his back.

"That's the best I can do for now. If you vant to come over to my place sometime I can give you a proper massage?" The wolf smiled as the fox turned to meet his smiling face. For the first time since meeting the red fox Gerard noticed Nick looked nervous. "Vhut? Not used to guys inviting you over to their place?"

"Oh ha ha Gerard…" Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's not that… I just need some time alone…" The red fox rested his head on the top of the chair and savored the feeling of being relaxed. "Judy and I have been trying couples therapy…"

"That's a good thing is it not?" Gerard asked leaning on a nearby desk. "Tell you vhat. If you need to talk about anything or vant that full massage feel free to call me!" The tan wolf fished out a business card from his breast pocket and scribbled an additional phone number on the back. "Now back to vork! Ve still have a lot to get done today!" The wolf leapt up and handed the card to the fox. Nick got up and stretched. For the first time in awhile he wasn't in pain.

"Ohhh so much better! Thank you Gerard!" The fox smiled and took the card looking at the big goofy muzzle of the wolf. Without realizing what he was doing Nick wrapped his arms around the wolf and gave him a soft squeeze. The larger wolf was surprised at first but returned the hug with a chuckle. His sanity finally catching up with him the fox broke the hug with an awkward smile. "Sorry… I just really appreciate not being in pain right now…"

"For someone vho doesn't like being touched you are sure touchly today…" Gerard chuckled and heading back to his computer. "Let me know Vhen you need that massage friend!"

Nick waved back at the wolf and took a seat back at his own computer. He flipped over the card and looked at the number. 'Call anytime! 3 Gerard' The fox chuckled to himself. Who writes out less than three instead of drawing a heart?


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think this couples therapy is working…" Judy Hopps huffed into her cell phone. It had been a few weeks since Nick had broke up with the rabbit and the couple were seeing a therapist based on the suggestion of their boss. The female officer had been excited to hopefully save her relationship with the fox but the intrusive questions and open honesty encouraged by the therapist had not been as helpful as she had hoped. At first Nick was hesitant to open up to the therapist but slowly started being honest and seemed to be making strides to work on his own issues.

"Well Jude what isn't working?" A heavy voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Ah would say me and Sharla really learned a lot from our sessions."

"That's Sharla and you, Gid. From what you told me there was some commitment issues from Sharla from when her ex-husband cheated on her. She was worried about you doing the same when you first started dating…" Judy said. She looked around her apartment and sighed. She hated feeling alone and was thankful the baker fox had offered to talk to her if she needed a friend.

Gideon let out a strained breath. "There was some issues with...um...intimacy as well…" The fox chuckles to himself. "Let's just say yer not the only one who has a problem with fox anatomy."

"I don't have-" Judy began.

"Gideon Grey you did not just say that!" A yell came from the other line causing Gideon to bust out laughing. A rustle over the line and a softer voice took over the phone call. "- Now please go bath the twins before you spread any more lies! I love you!"

"Hey Sharla! How are the lambs?" Judy giggled.

"Growing like weeds! But don't let mah husband lie to you. We did have some troubles with being intimate but the troubles all came down from not talking." Sharla explained. "He expected something and I wanted something else. By being honest with each other we could meet our needs." Sharla paused before continuing. "Judy, are you actually attracted to Nick?"

"Oh yeah-" Judy began. "Or at least I think I am… He's the nicest mammal I know, he treats me well, and he's supportive…"

"While those are all great qualities ya want in a mate, but ya didn't mention any of his physical qualities…" Sharla giggles. "With Gid ah love the way his cheeks flush when he smiles, his big strong arms, and his fluffy ass-"

"Sharla!" Judy felt her face redden.

"Oh, sorry! But my point is ah find his silly red hide irresistible. Sure ah always didn't feel that way but now…" The sheep let out a dramatic sigh. "Ah couldn't imagine my life without him."

Judy found herself smiling before biting her thumb, she had thought she felt the same for Nick. "I mean… Nick is good looking I guess…" The rabbit mumbled.

"Good looking!? Jude that mammal is fine!" Sharla laughed. "Maybe you just don't find foxes attractive…" Sharla offered. A sequel pierced through the phone. "Aw hay bales it sounds like the twins are beating up Gideon again. Look think about what you find attractive and give the therapist a chance. Nothing will change if your not willing to try."

"Ok, ok go save your husband and send him my love!" Judy called before the phone went dead. The grey rabbit brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tight. During the last season the therapist had asked what Judy found attractive. The officer had protested and avoided the questions. Nick however was able to explain that he tends to find qualities more attractive than physical beauty. The fox had even admitted to the therapist that he identifies as pansexual which was news to Judy.

"It just means that the mammal is more important that the parts." Nick had explained. When Judy had just shrugged at the explanation their therapist had chimed in.

"Nick could you share with Judy what you find attractive about her; both physically and her personality?" The female badger asked.

At first the fox was shy and hesitant but he pushed through his embarrassment. "She's stubborn, but in an endearing way… Judy is always willing to help anyone… And her eyes glimmer in the light…" Nick turned to the rabbit and smiled. "You have unconventional beauty… lean and toned muscles… You can go from pretty princess girly-girl to butch 'lets run 500 miles,' in no time flat." The fox dropped his head and felt tears welling in his face.

The therapist smiled. "Nick thank you for being honest… Judy what do you find attractive about Nick?"

At the time the rabbit couldn't say anything. Even now sitting in her apartment Judy was kicking herself. Why was it so hard for her answer what should be a simple question? Frustrated she got up from her couch and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out a sports drink from the fridge and paused after slamming the door. A collage of photos were adhered with magnets to the door; pictures of her and Nick from the past few years. Over the past few weeks she had teared up at the images but today she felt… almost relieved…

Studying the fox in the photographs Judy noticed for the first time the sadness that Nick was trying to hide. Early photos showed the couple hugging and even a few kissing while the newer photos showed the couple further apart or completely separate. Judy thought back to the few times they had made love… She had been nervous but never really enjoyed herself if she was honest. His anatomy had felt awkward and while she wanted to enjoy herself she was hesitant to initiate anything that might lead to intimacy. The rabbit had read stories of other rabbit couples and how their intimacy was so important to their relationship-

Judy dropped the drink she was holding. For the first time in awhile she felt clarity. The rabbit was scared of Nick. But not because he was a predator but because she didn't want to get hurt being intimate. She had spent years expecting her partner to be the perfect rabbit husband where his physique would match hers. Nick wasn't a rabbit. He was a fox. Rushing back to her phone Judy dialed her ex-boyfriend. After a few rings Nick answered the phone with some hesitation.

"...Judy? Is everything ok?" The fox asked. "Do you nee-"

"Your not a rabbit!" Judy exclaimed.

"...Are you drunk?" Nick asked with a sigh.

"No!" The rabbit tried again. "Your not a rabbit! Your a fox!"

"Judy we have established that I am indeed a fox…" The fox officer grumbled. "Are you having a mental breakdown? Do you smell toast?"

"Nick! I tried to love you like a rabbit! That's the thing, I know! I don't want to date a fox I want to date a rabbit!" Judy winced when she realized what she said. "Sorry- that came off blunt… What I mean is I can't expect you to be a rabbit, that's not you… I was waiting for you to… I don't know… Become a rabbit and everything just fell apart…" Her paws began to shake as tears streamed down her face. "I slowly pushed you away because I was afraid to get hurt… Nick I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

The line fell silent for a while before the fox finally broke the silence. "I already forgave you, for everything…" Judy let out a whimper. "Hell Carrot's I could forgive you for catching my tail on fire. I care about you so much…" A warm silence fell between the pair.

"...So what now?" The rabbit whispered wiping away her tears.

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the line. "That's up to you… Do you think we could learn to be intimate? Even if I'm not a rabbit?"

Judy's heart skipped a beat. Here it was, her chance to have her boyfriend back, just say yes and everything can go back to normal… "No…" The rabbit whispered. "I never enjoyed making love to you...Not because I didn't love you but we didn't quiet 'click,' if that makes sense… I don't want to be afraid anymore...I'm sorry Nick…"

"Don't be sorry Judy." Nick interjected. "To be honest with everything that has happened and what we learned from the couples therapy I have a better idea of what I want in a relationship. Neither of us should be forced to settle." The fox wiped away his own tears. "...Oh boy I am never allowed to call you emotional ever again Carrots…" Judy let out a giggle.

"Why don't we go to our next therapy appointment to clear out any leftover issues just to be safe then we can just take it a day at a time… Sound fair?" The rabbit offered.

"Sounds like a plan… I still love you Judy… Think I can still be work husband?" The fox chuckled.

"Always. You sly fox…" Judy smiled. "Goodnight Nick…"

"Goodnight Judy…" Nick hung up his phone and fell over on the hotel mattress. For the first time in awhile the normally stone face fox cried. He cried about losing his girlfriend. He cried about living at an extended stay. He cried about feeling alone. He cried about causing Judy so much pain when all he wanted to do was treasure her. Too much pent up feelings had caused the tears to rupture like a dam. After a few minutes Nick rose from his borrowed bed and washed his face. Nick resolved to be more open with his emotions going forward. He couldn't be the stone faced hustler anymore. Stretching the fox winced in pain from his back. Cursing the officer made his way back to the bed and his phone.

He scrolled until he found the recently added phone number of Gerard. If he was going for a fresh start he might as well feel like a million bucks and what better way to do that than a massage? Clicking the name the fox waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" The warm voice of the tan wolf rang from the phone.

"Good evening Marshmallow! It's Nick! Hey remember that massage offer you gave me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You vill tell me if it's too much?" Gerard whispered as his large body hovered over the slender frame of Nick. His large white paws were locked on the foxes shoulders with his stout muzzle hovering close to the officers ears. Nick way laying on his stomach and shivered in anticipation. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I don't think that will be a problem Marshmellow…" The fox teased. With a laugh the wolf pushed forward until a loud satisfying pop came from the fox.

"Oh DAMN!" Nick cried out causing the wolf to laugh even more. His large paws began to knead the tense shoulders of the fox. Slowly the officer melted under the pressure of Gerard.

The wolf chuckled. "You really should learn to relax more Nick… Your shoulders are too tense! Ach, and your spine is even vorse." Gerard moved his paws lower to the red foxes back and gently pushed and pulled the muscles of the lower back.

"Less talking, more back rubs…" Nick purred. He was laying face first and shirtless on a padded table while his larger coworker straddled his back and gave the poor officer a much needed massage. 'Though I am not sure why Gerard took off his shirt too…' Nick thought as another pop came from his back. He needed this. The last few weeks had been rough but the situation between Nick and Judy had reached a turning point. While their time as a couple might have ended they were too important to each other to just cut ties.

The next goal was to get a new apartment for Nick and start going on patrols again. Chief Bogo was starting to have trouble covering the pair's usual patrol and wanted his star team back as soon as possible. In the meantime Nick was still working in the labs for a little longer. It seemed that the fox was better at paperwork and record keeping than he thought. A few times the fox thought about transferring departments but if Nick was being honest he enjoyed the excitement of being out on the field more than pushing paper. That and Bogo would probably skin him alive.

"Alright Mr. Vilde you are good!" Gerard announced giving the red fox a friendly pet and moving off the padded table. Nick reluctantly rolled to his side and smiled at his new friend. The chubby wolf carried his weight well. His cream and white belly hanging just above his pants. Gerard smiled back with a gleam in his topaz-colored eyes.

The fox averted his eyes with a blush. "Ohh thank you so much Gerard! I owe you big time!" Nick sat up a felt a great weight taken off his shoulders. Literally. Getting off the padded table the fox looked around the welcoming apartment of the wolf. Photos and posters covered the walls while old wooden bookshelves sat full of a variety of books. Looking at the spines Nick noticed that many of the titles were in German with just a few in English. The fox retrieved his discarded shirt from the nearby couch while Gerard put the padded massage table away. "Why don't you do massages for a living?" Nick asked.

"It's how I paid for college actually." Gerard explained before walking back towards Nick and grabbing his own shirt. The wolf's eyes wondered down the creamy belly fur of his foxy friend. While he was slightly pudgy from years behind the scenes Nick was slender and toned from active duty. Reluctantly Gerard forced himself to look away from the attractive fox. "Now I just give massages to close friends or for extra money here or there."

"I wish I had something that I could do to make a little extra money…" Nick said. "Living at an extended stay is killing my paycheck…" Gerard held his paws to his chest and tilted his head in confusion in a begging pose causing the fox to roll his eyes. Wolves.

"Vhy are you living at an extended stay?" The wolf asked with some concern.

"Well when I moved out of Judy's apartment I didn't really have a place to go. So I thought I would stay at an extended stay for a little bit and find an apartment but I really don't have the best credit history…" Nick scratched his chin in annoyance. "So for now it's either pay too much each week or go back to living under a bridge…" The fox felt two warm paws clasp his shoulders. Looking up he saw the worried look of his wolf friend. A pathetic look really; with a almost comical frown, drooped ears, and tears welling in his eyes.

"...Go back to living under a bridge? Nein! My friend you can come live here!" Gerard said extended his arms.

Nick felt himself blush. "No way, it's my problem and I don't want to impose on you-"

"Nein! I have an extra room that just being used for storage anyway. I insist!" The wolf smiled his broad toothy grin. Nick tried to protest but it was obvious he had lost this round. With a sigh the fox gave his now roommate a smile.

"Fine… But I am paying you rent!" The officer said. Nick felt the warm paws on his shoulders pull him into a hug. His face was buried in soft white and cream fur with a musky undertone. Instinctively Nick wrapped his own paws around the waist of the wolf. It had been some time since the fox had been hugged like this. In the early stages of his relationship with Judy the couple had held hands and would occasionally give each other a quick hug and kiss before leaving work or going to bed. But even that little contact had all but stopped before breaking up. The fox couldn't think the last time he felt so warm and protected. A contented sigh escaped Nick's muzzle before he could stop it. With a chuckle Gerard placed his muzzle on the fox's head and started to sway a bit.

It started quiet but slowly a gentle yipping noise could be heard in the apartment. Not a sound of distress but a sound of comfort. Nick couldn't quite place where the sound was coming from until he felt a chuckle rumble through the furry chest his head was buried in.

"I don't think I have ever heard a fox make that noise, Nick." Gerard smiled. Embarrassment overcame the fox as he broke the hug and stepped away from the wolf, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"Sorry I didn't know I could even _make_ that sound…" The fox brushed his eyes as his vision blurred. His paws felt wet and Nick realized he was crying a bit.

"Are..are you crying?" The wolf asked with some concern.

"Seems that way…" Nick laughed at himself. Of course he would start crying again. "I am sure I am making a wonderful impression right now." The fox wiped his eyes again. "I promise I am not always this…" He waved his paws in front of him, struggling to find the right word.

"Emotional?" Gerard asked.

"Yes. That." Nick sighed and slumped his shoulders. "And here I gave Judy so much crap for bunnies being emotional…"

"You know… Emotions are not a bad thing." The wolf place one of his paws on the fox's head and gave it a friendly rub. "Your allowed to feel things Nick Vilde." The fox playfully slapped away the large white paw earning another chuckle out of Gerard. "Come on roommate, lets get your room cleaned up and get you out of that extended stay."

Nick crossed his arms in moch defiance. "Do I actually get a say in this?"

"Nein." Gerard stuck his tongue out at his new roommate before leading the fox to his new room.


	8. Chapter 8

Judy sat down in an over-sized couch and gave her therapist a friendly smile. While Nick and Judy had parted ways and moved on from couples therapy they each had lingering personal issues that they wanted to work on. One nagging thing had started to keep the rabbit up at night.

"So Judy this is our first season since you and Nick officially split up on agreeable terms. I want to personally apologies that I was not able to help you reach the conclusion you wanted with Nick." The female badger gave a weak smile and flattened her flora skirt. "However both of you are working towards bettering yourselves and being happy. Something I applaud both of you for doing. Now is there somewhere you want to start-"

"Am I speciest?" Judy blurted catching the badger off-guard. Realizing her mistake Judy put her paws over her mouth. "Sorry! It's just… I feel bad… And I apologized to Nick but I still wonder… Was this all my fault? Is there something wrong with me not finding foxes…stimulating?"

The badger chuckled and made a few quick notes on her notebook. "Judy, you're not speciest. And your not the first inter-species couple I've help where one of them felt wrong for many different reasons. If I may… Your particular issue involving intimacy is very common in inter-species couples. From size difference to other unique anatomy found in some mammals couples can run into issues. Some pairs find compromises while others cannot. But that doesn't make you less of a mammal for not finding some type of compatibility."

Judy felt a wave of relief wash over her. Somehow it felt better knowing that she wasn't the only mammal in existence who had troubles like hers. "Thank…Thank you so much…"

"With that being said…" The badger continued. "I do suggest you date when you are ready. Nick was your first and only boyfriend to date. While things did end I believe you both learned a lot from each other and what you need in a potential mate."

A laugh escaped from the Rabbit. "Oh yeah… Nick and I actually have a coffee date later. We have been trying to meet up and rebuild our friendship slowly. A little rough so far but I think with time we can go back to being work partners."

"It's good to hear that you both are still talking and trying to fix your working relationship." The badger made a few more notes. "Next I would like to talk about what you would look for in a mate…"

The next hour flew by and Judy was thankful she gave therapy another try. It was nice to be able to ask questions and piece together what exactly the rabbit was looking for in a mate. While she wasn't going to actively look for a partner just yet she was thankful for having a better understanding of herself. Checking her phone Judy realized that she was running late for her coffee date with Nick


	9. Chapter 9

"So I have some news…" Nick Wilde leaned forward closing the space between his friend Judy Hopps and himself. The noisy coffee shop echoed around the odd pair as the grey rabbit took a sip of her own beverage. While still recovering and coming to terms with their recent ended relationship the pair had resolved to stay involved in each other's lives and work towards being work partners again.

"I swear if you tell me you found a vixen I will kill you myself Nick Wilde…" Judy threatened. She meant her words to come off as a joke but there was still some hurt in her voice.

"Oh goodness no Carrots!" Nick threw up his paws in defence almost spilling his coffee. "I am not looking for anything right now… Well not anymore anyway, I found an apartment!" Judy breathed a sigh of relief. She had understood that the fox was spending far too much money staying at an extended stay across town and knowing his less than stellar credit history Nick's chance of getting a lease was close to zero.

"That is awesome news! Where is it?" The rabbit smiled.

"It's actually a few street's up…" Nick said. Something was off. His body language seemed more conservative than usual. The fox was hiding something. Years of working together and spending time together had helped the rabbit pick up on Nick's body language and subtle changes. The fox prided himself on his 'not letting them get to you,' attitude but if someone took the time the officer became an open book.

"Oh really?" Judy said. This area was close to a college campus and was far from cheap. "...Who's your roommate…" The rabbit guessed.

The fox took a quick swig of his coffee before continuing. "...Gerard… Actually…" Nick looked guilty, like he had just confessed a deep dark secret. Judy took another sip of her coffee buying time as she tried to place the name…

Her eyes shot open! "Gerard! As in the cuddly wolf down in Evidence!?" Judy spat. "How did that happen!?" The rabbit stifled a giggle as she imagined the big fluffy wolf who was known as being a morning person and a hugger rooming with the night owl fox who could barely wake up after four cups of coffee and tended to great other mammals with a quip.

"Well he has been training me and helping with any questions I have about evidence handling… I mentioned that I didn't have a permanent place lined up and he happened to have an extra room." Nick chose to skip over the massages and hugs to prevent further outburst from the rabbit.

Judy smiled and raised her cup at the fox. "You know people are going to start rumors…"

"That's why I wanted to tell you first Carrots… Kinda get you ready… And since we have been spending so much time on communication I figured we should be totally honest with each other…" Nick felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He wanted to say more but wasn't quite sure of his feelings at the moment. If the foxes hutches were right Nick was starting to develop a crush on his 'Marshmallow.' A crush he really didn't need right now as he mended his friendship with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh Nick I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of a few nasty rumors." The grey rabbit gave the fox a confident smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Judy Hopps made her way through the large doors of the main entrance of the ZPD. Her ears were perked up and she had a smile on her face. Today she had decided to turn things around. The past month or so had been a roller coaster of emotions and the rabbit was sick and tired of feeling down. She marched herself up to the main service desk where a familiar chubby cheetah was typing away at his computer.

"Good morning Clawhauser!" Judy said waving at her long-time friend while making her way towards the bull pin for the morning meeting. The cheetah offered a half-hearted wave from his computer but continued to type away.

"Morning Judy…" Clawhauser called from his desk. The large spotted mammal froze. "Wait… Judy?" The chubby officer looked over just in time to see the small grey rabbit open the large doors that lead to the meeting area. With a shriek the cheetah jumped up and ran towards the doors to catch up to his friend. "JUDY!" But the rabbit was already through the door and the cheetah stopped short of crashing through the entrance. "Oh cheese and crackers this is going to suck…" Clawhouser wimpered.

Normally the bull pin was energetic and rowdy with various animals teasing, laughing, and catching up with each other. Judy loves the energy and looked forward to morning meetings to get her pumped up before heading out into the city. However today the gathered mammals were quiet and huddled in groups. Hushed whispers and worried looks greeted the rabbit instead of the usual positive energy. Luckily her long grey ears were not just for show and she was able to pick up bits and pieces of the hushed whispers.

"...Do you think she knows?" Judy frowned. What didn't she know?

"...Nick Wilde…" Her heart skipped a beat. What happened to Nick?

"...Wolf…" What wolf? Oh…

With a huff Judy jumped into her normal seat at the front of the room but instead of just sitting down the rabbit jumped once more to the table and turned to face her coworkers. She crossed her arms and began to thump her foot loudly on the table as she scanned the room. A hush fell on the gathered mammals as all eyes turned to the small grey rabbit.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Judy called. "Yes I know Nick moved in with a wolf from the Evidence department! And not just any wolf but Gerard!" A few chuckles escaped the silence but quickly stopped with a glare from Judy. The rabbit threw her paws to her waist in an attempt to look menacing. "There is no big secret; Nick and I broke up. We are still friends and are taking steps towards working together again. We still care about each other but need some time apart. That is why he is down in Evidence and I am up here. Any questions?"

The gathered mammals all shook their head no in unison. Satisfied the rabbit hopped down from the table and took her set. Looking up to the front of the room Judy saw the surprise face of Chief Bogo at his podium.

"Well well, here I thought I would need to address the rumor mill myself." Bogo chuckled. "Thank you Hopps for clearing that up. Now any mammal who wants to start spreading rumors about their coworkers are free to come to my office where I will personally tell you to get your heads out of your tails."

Judy smiled to herself. Not only did she stand up for herself and Nick but Bogo was impressed she handled the situation. True the rabbit was a little surprised that Nick was moving in with someone else but the fox didn't really have any form of credit so getting an apartment on his own was next to impossible. Still she had an odd feeling more was going on.

The rest of the morning dragged on without too much hassle. Occasionally a hushed whisper or a giggle would follow the rabbit but her speech this morning seemed to have calm down the ZPD rumor mill. Judy would never understand how so many adults could be such suckers for juicy gossip. A small knock on her cubicle wall caught the officers attention.

"Guten tag, might you be Judy Hopps?" A cheery voice asked. The grey rabbit turned to see a tan and white wolf standing next to her door. He was dressed in a white lab coat with a loud blue and gold tie and a plastic tag hung from his neck that read "Mr. Gerard Fuchs."

'Interesting last name…' Judy thought before offering her paw to the wolf. "Yes I am! And you must be Gerard?" The wolf took the small rabbit paw and gave it a warm shake. She had always heard rumors about Gerard but had never actually talked with the wolf. Occasionally she would see him at a distance.

"Ach, you are correct Frauline." The wolf smiled. "I am sorry to bother you but I vanted to discuss a… a mutual friend." Gerard scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"...Oh" The rabbit said in a dry tone. "And what did we need to discuss?" Judy tried to hide her disappointment. If Nick had lied to her and the fox was dating this wolf she was going to personally use a fox taser on his red hide.

"I vanted to come up and meet the woman Nick talks about so much." The wolf said. "And to apologies for any troubles I might have caused you. Apparently the entire building is spreading rumors about you and Nick… I vasn't trying to make the situation vorse vith inviting Nick to live vith me. I have an extra room und he was living at an extended stay… Und…" The wolf looked down to see the rabbit glaring at him and annoying twitching her nose. "Und I am rambling…"

"A lot…"Judy said with a smile. Apparently Gerard was just as friendly as everyone made him out to be. "But don't worry, I tend to ramble too."

"All the smart ones do!" Gerard laughed. Judy found herself chuckling with the larger mammal. His warm personality was definitely infectious. "Vith the apology out of the way there is one more thing I vould like to ask… Is there anything I should know about my new roommate?" Judy rolled her eyes and motioned for the wolf to take a seat.

"Oh there is plenty." The rabbit laughed for the first time in awhile. The odd pair spent their lunch sitting in the officers cubical talking about Nick Wilde and getting to know one another.


	11. Chapter 11

For once in his life Nick Wilde was happy he didn't have a lot of belongings. Other than some extra clothes and a few photos the fox really never saw the appeal of lots of worldly possessions. Granted he tended to move a lot or live in questionable locations. With a satisfied nod the fox looked at his new room. Gerard and Nick had worked to clear out some of the collected items that had found a home in the spare bedroom. While Nick had very few possessions the wolf seemed to collect enough books to hold a personal library. There was also some old clothes and sketchbooks that the wolf had moved into the living room with the intent of either throwing away items or donating them.

Nick smiled at his recent change of luck. Fortunately the train was only about 10 minutes away and work was a short ride from there. The building seemed to be set up that each floor has its own apartment with a large floorplan. The furniture Gerard had around the apartment was a few years old but still like new. On one wall was a large collection of photographs in matching frames. Smiling faces of what Nick could assume was family. One picture had a pair of gold ring on a metal chain wrapped around the image that drew the fox in.

On closer inspection Nick noticed that the photo with the rings was actually Gerard holding hands with a dark grey wolf. The pair were dressed in sharp suits and wore rings identical to the pair now hanging on the picture frame. The fox swallowed hard and felt guilty for stumbling onto something so personal.

"His name vas Michael…" A voice called from the entrance. Gerard softly closed the door behind him and made his way behind the fox. "He vas an artist and the reason I came to Zootopia…" Nick looked to the tan and white wolf and saw sadness on his normally bright eyes. "Und he vas my husband…"

The fox tried to think of something to say but failed to find the right words. Instead he took a page for Gerard's own book and rubbed his paw on the wolf's arm. Gerard smiled weakly and gave a heavy sigh. "I am sorry I did not tell you about him before… To be honest I was scared to bring him up…"

"Why's that?" Nick asked looking back at the photograph.

The wolf chuckled. "Well I know this is Zootopia and all but not everyone is open minded…" Nick wrapped an arm around his friend.

"It's far from a problem Gerard… In fact I identify as pansexual-" Nick slammed his muzzle closed and felt his cheeks warm. Sheepishly the fox looked up to see a surprised look plastered on the wolf's muzzle. "...I swear you do something to me! How in the world do you get me to tell my darkest secrets!?"

Gerard laughed and wrapped his own arm around the fox. "I must have one of those faces. Good to know you von't judge me for being gay… Since vere living together and all." Gerard lead the fox to the nearby couch and sat down.

"Oh do you have a boyfriend that will be stopping over?" Nick teased sitting next to the wolf.

"Nein, nein, nothing like dat. I actually haven't dated anyone since I Michael." Gerard locked his paws together and put his feet up on the coffee table. He turned his face to the fox and smirked.

"And here I thought you would be a heartbreaker…" Nick smiled. "How long has it been? If you don't mind me asking."

Gerard scratched his chin. "5 years? Yes, 5 years since he committed suicide..." Nick felt his heart grow heavy. "He was found in our old apartment… Ve had been married for a few months and were moving here actually…" Tears started falling from the wolf's cheeks. Instinctively the fox laid his paw on Gerard's own paw.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think…" Nick tried to think of the right words to say but came up empty. He hoped that his actions would speak louder than anything he said. Gerard took the foxes paw and tried to steady his breathing.

The tan-colored wolf let out a sigh and got up. "Sorry about that… You vould think after 5 years I vould get less emotional about it…" Nick got up and wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist from behind.

"Don't ever apologize for that Gerard. I couldn't imagine going through that…" The fox thought about losing any of his coworkers or even worse Judy. He would be a wreck. Breaking the embrace Nick gave a friendly smile to the wolf. "I think I am gonna relax in my room… If you ever need to talk just let me know…" The wolf smiled back and waved.

"Good night Nick, and I appreciate it." When the fox was out of sight the wolf went to photograph on the wall and for the millionth time he felt tears well in his eyes. It was long overdue for the wolf to move on. Gerard sniffed the air and smiled at the new scent that was around the apartment. True Nick had only stayed the night twice but the whole dwelling started to feel alive again with such a sexy-

Gerard stopped his train of thought. He was not allowed to think that away about his new roommate. Even if he had found the fox attractive years ago when he helped Officer Hopps solve the nighthowler case; even seeing the fox in person when Nick started working at the ZPD; and even when Chief Bogo had asked Gerard to take the officer under his wing while he was working in evidence. It was inappropriate and not fair to the fox… Even if Nick was pansexual, whatever that meant… With a heavy sign the wolf turned off the lights and made his way to his own bedroom. "Besides… There is no way Nick feels the same…" Gerard mumbled to himself.

Nick flopped on his new bed, closed his eyes, and sighed. He was getting too used to feeling Gerard near him. The wolf's smile. The way he holds the fox close a moment too long. His smell. Nick's eyes snapped open in realization. "Oh crap… I'm definitely falling in love…" The fox cursed under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long week Gerard was happy today was Friday. Due to a computer glitch hundreds of items had to be re-cataloged in the evidence room. Fortunately Nick was more than able to help resolved the extra work quickly. The new roommates had quickly fallen into a routine that seemed almost domestic. More than a few giggles and hushed whispers had followed the news of the pair moving in with each other but with the help of a certain rabbit the ZPD rumor mill hadn't been too harsh on the wolf and fox. Gerard chewed on the edge of the pen he was using in annoyance.

No matter what the tan wolf did he couldn't stop thinking about Nick Wilde. The sly smile the fox got when he thought of a perfect comeback or quip. His confident little wiggle he would do when he got something right. Those deep green eyes…

"Um Marshmallow are you ok?" A voice asked from behind the wolf. Gerard bit down and snapped the pen he was using as a chew toy in half, spraying ink in his mouth and on his muzzle. "Oh crap!" Nick rushed to grab some nearby tissues and handed them to the wolf. Gerard spat and wiped his mouth out with the tissues nodding a quick thanks to the fox. Looking at his tie the tan wolf let out a muttered curse; ink covered the bold colorful design.

"Scheisse…" Gerard hissed.

"Sche- What now?" Nick asked with a laugh. "Do you need some water or anything?" The fox gave his roommate a smile and the wolf felt his face start to warm from embarrassment. A paw reached down and picked up the stained tie that was still around the wolf's neck. "Oh no? Is it ruined? Nick's muzzle was dangerously close to Gerards own.

'All I have to do is lean forward a bit…' The wolf thought before turning away from Nick. "It's fine… I should've known better than to chew on pens…" Gerard said. The fox let go of the tie and gave the wolf's shoulder a quick pat.

"It's been a stressful week! Almost there Marshmallow then lazy weekend!" Nick smiled and turned to walk back to his own desk. The wolf couldn't help but watch the thick red tail swish back and forth.

A few hours later the roommates went their separate ways after work. Normally they would share a Zoober or just take the sprawling public transit of Zootopia home but Nick had other matters to attend to; an after work coffee date with Judy in order to set a goal for when Nick would go back to doing patrols with the rabbit officer. Gerard was thankful for the opportunity to be alone for awhile and clear his head.

Of coarse alone is relative when you have a nose as strong as a wolf. Even without the fox actually in the apartment the dwelling smelled like Nick. It seemed like everything was trying to remind Gerard of Nick. With a sigh the tan wolf threw himself face first on the couch and turned on the TV. He should get up and cook something but the wolf wasn't really feeling like doing much of anything. A soft vibration came from his cell phone snapping Gerard out of his daze. Fishing out the electronic device from his pocket the wolf smiled.

Nick W.- Hey Marshmallow I'm heading home, want me to get some food?

Marshmallow Wolf- Sure! I'll take a fish sandwich.

Nick W.- Can do. See you soon!

The wolf had to admit, he liked having someone around who was both caring and talkative. Gerard had spent too many nights alone in his apartment to count. Night after night reading or watching documentaries trying to distract the wolf from the life he was letting pass him by. But now this funny and caring fox was trying to pull Gerard back into the world he had closed off. From friendly conversation to exploring the large city, the wolf was happy to have a friend like Nick. If only they could be more than friends…

'That's not fair.' Gerard stopped his train of thought. It had been years since he found another mammal attractive let alone went on a date. Friend's had even convinced the wolf to try online dating but nothing really serious came from the experience. Finally Gerard had convinced himself he had already had his shot at a happy ending and he would just live out his day's without a mate.

Reaching up to his eyes Gerard felt warm tears streaming down his face. Just like every time he thought about his deceased husband. With a defeated sigh the wolf curled into a ball on his couch a cried. At times he tried to fight against the sense of dread that came with his memories but sometimes it was better to cry it out and pick up the pieces.

"Hey I'm home!" Nick called from the door. "Sorry that took so long but I had to make an extra stop."

"Velcome back!" Gerard called from the couch. He had successfully calmed down after his mild panic attack about his growing feeling for the fox and sadness about his losted husband. The wolf was able to successfully slip back into his happy disguise. A plastic bag sailed through the air and landed on the wolfs lap. "Vhut's this?" Gerard asked lifting the bag.

"A small present!" Nick teased taking a seat next to the wolf with dinner. "Think of it as a 'thank you,' for everything you've done for me." The wolf gave his roommate a confused look and cautiously took a sniff at the bag, it didn't smell dangerous. Gingerly Gerard reach into the bag a pulled out a fluorescent green tie with a palm tree design. He let out a small chuckle and smiled at Nick. "I thought you could use a new tie since the one you wore today got ruined…" The fox said.

"It's perfect! Though it might not be my style." The wolf said with a grin. Gerard reached over and gave Nick a hug. "Thank you for thinking of me!"

"Oh I always think of you…" Nick said and handed the wolf a one of the wrapped sandwiches he had bought for dinner.

"Vhut vas that?" The wolf said with a tilt of his head. Was his ear's playing tricks on him?

"I said I hope you like tartar sauce on your sandwich!" The fox said clearly flustered. Gerard gave a friendly chuckle. He had heard exactly what Nick said but the wolf wasn't sure if the fox had meant it. Lately Gerard had caught Nick muttering under his breath or watching the fox closely. The logical part of Gerard's mind is telling him not to read too much into it but secretly the wolf is hopeful. Which is a very dangerous feeling.

'I just need some sleep… Everything is fine how it is right now…' Gerard thought to himself before taking a bite out of his dinner. They sat and ate their sandwiches in silence. Nick tried to start several conversations but the wolf would only give one word answers or a grunt in approval.

'Obviously something was wrong.' Nick thought to himself.

After dinner the roommates watched some TV to cut through some of the silence while each mammal battled their own thoughts, Nick trying to figure out if his feelings should be acted upon and Gerard wondering if he was allowed to pursue a relationship again.

"Hey Marshmallow…" Nick called. Gerard turned to the fox and gave a strained smile. "I just wanted to thank you… again. I'm glad I met you." The fox hoped his words would say more.

"And I thank you for helping breathe some life in this old apartment." The wolf chuckled. Nick gave his friend a quick pat on the leg and got up from the couch.

"Alright I am whooped from this week and I need some sleep. Good night Gerard." The fox said with a weak smile.

"I'm not quite ready for bed..." Gerard said weakly. "I'm gonna stay up a little bit. Vatch a few more documentaries."

"Don't neglect you beauty sleep." The fox chuckled. "See ya in the morning Marshmallow."

"Gute Nacht." Gerard waved.

Hours passed and the tan wolf couldn't stop his mind from racing again. After years of being alone and coming to terms with the lost of his husband was the wolf willing to date again? Or was his feeling one-sided and unfair to his new roommate? Would it compromise their friendship if Nick didn't feel the same? More and more questions once again filled Gerards head until he finally passed out sitting on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Light gently streamed through the large windows of the two bedroom apartment shared by the odd pair of a tan wolf and a red fox. Snorting Gerard slowly blinked his eyes trying to fight waking up a little longer. Losing his battle the tan mammal realized he fell asleep on the couch again. Normally if Gerard couldn't sleep he would watch documentaries until he finally passed out like last night. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was off work for the weekend and wasn't late for anything.

The wolf felt a weight on his lap that he wasn't familiar with and his paw felt soft fur in his pads. Looking down he saw the shirtless form of his roommate and friend Nick Wilde. Idly the wolf began to pet the soft red fur of the fox. A smile crept on his muzzle as he watched the foxes chest rise and fall in rhythm. 'He really is handsome…' Gerard thought to himself.

Cursing under his breath the wolf leaned his head back. He was an idiot for having feeling for this mammal currently asleep on his lap. Way back to the first time he set eyes on the fox Gerard knew he was attracted Nick. But like every other time the tan wolf started to develop feelings for another mammal he would push them out of his head. The wolf was too busy for a relationship or there is no way that mammal would want a chubby wolf for a boyfriend. Besides Gerard had his forever after already…

Nick stuired and rolled closer to the wolf's pudgy belly, successfully burying his muzzle in the cream and white fur. Gerard chuckled and looked across the room at the pair of wedding rings dangling from a frame. Though he couldn't make out the picture without his glasses he had it memorized. Just like how the photograph had forever captured the moment Gerards mind had etched every detail of that day into his mind. How warm it was, how Michael's family had fussed about the location and the food, how the cake was almost too sweet for the newlyweds, and how happy Michael was…

"...Gerard?" A sleepy voice asked with a yawn. Rising Nick lazily looked around the living room before realizing that he was cuddled up next to his roommate. Frantically the fox got up and put some space between the mammals. "Sorry! I couldn't sleep last night and heard the TV so I came to turn it off and saw you on the couch and I guess I laid down." Nick explained barely pausing to take a breath. "I'm so sorry… I owe you breakfast or something…" The fox had calmed down a little but was still very embarrassed.

The tan wolf smiled widely. "No need to be embarrassed Nick." Gerard got up from the couch and stretched. With a yawn of his own the wolf made his way to the kitchen. Nervously the fox followed. Looking in the fridge the wolf let out a sigh. "Looks like ve vill need to go out for food…" Rubbing his eyes Gerard looked around the apartment to try and figure out what time it was. With a wide smile he looked at the fox. "Velp, perfect time for brunch! I know a good place not far from here if your interested?"

Finally regaining his composure from the earlier shock Nick brushed his matted chest fur down and smiled back at Gerard. "Sure! But shouldn't I pick out the place? I'm trying to pay you back for using you like a pillow remember?"

"Vho said I didn't like being a pillow?" The wolf teased.

Nick was sure something was wrong with his roommate. Each day the wolf would start off excited and bubbly but slowly became more reserved and quiet like something was weighing on his mind. After a hearty brunch the fox had suggested exploring some of local businesses which had become one of his favorite hobbies since moving into Gerard's apartment. There was a lot to see in the city that didn't involve scamming other mammals.

As the afternoon drove on the wolf began to seem even more withdrawn than usual. Heading back to their shared apartment Nick made sure to pick up some items to make dinner. The fox found himself smiling, if it wasn't for Judy and her pressure to help to fox eat better Nick would still be eating out for every meal or not eating at all. He made a mental note to thank the rabbit for everything she's ever done for him.

After dinner the roomates set to doing the dishes. The large wolf would clean the dishes while Nick (with a little help from a nearby stool) would dry and put away the dishes. This nightly ritual usually passed by while Gerard hummed some tune and kept beat with his thick white tail. But tonight a heavy silence filled the air around the mammals. The red fox wasn't sure why the last few nights had been so quiet between the roommates and seem to be getting worse.

"Is everything ok Gerard?" Nick asked as the wolf wordlessly passed him another plate. Gerard put his paws on the sides of the sink and sighed.

"Yes...I've got a lot on my mind…That's all…" The wolf gave a weak smile before cleaning the last few remaining dishes and quickly washing his paws. He then left the kitchen and proceeded to his room where he sprawled out over his covers and sighed. 'It shouldn't be this hard…' Gerard thought. 'Nick I think I like you… Nick I care about you...Nick I-'

"I think I'm in love with you…" A whisper came from the door.

The wolf's ears perked up as he lifted himself and spun around. Nick was standing in the doorway nervously watching the Gerard and holding the frame with one paw while his other covered his mouth. The foxes wide eyes gleamed with fear and realization that he had just confessed his feelings aloud.

Gerard got up from the bed and walked over to the red fox. His shocked expression softened as he tried to process what he heard…"You think-"

"You heard that!?" Nick hissed bringing his paws to his face. "Cheese and crackers you heard that!?" His heart started to race as the large white paws of the wolf gently grabbed him by the shoulders. Gerard took a knee and met the fox at eye level. Nick quickly averted his rich green eyes, not able to meet the wolf's own eyes.

"Nick…Please look at me…" Gerard cupped his paw around the foxes cheek. Reluctantly Nick met the warm topaz eyes of the wolf and noticed some tears beginning to form. The foxes heart sank. He didn't want to have this conversation and most of all he didn't want Gerard to be upset.

"I'm sorry… Look I understand if you don't feel the same… If your really not ok with me living here I can go somewh-" Nick began.

"I think I love you too…" Gerard interrupted. His cheeks felt warm and his eyes were blurry with tears. A laughed escaped the large wolf's muzzle. "Vhy am I crying?" He asked aloud and he wiped at his eyes. Nick looked stunned and tried to understand what was happening.

After a beat Nick finally understood what the wolf had confessed. "Wait...you think you love me too?" He chuckled. The pair just laughed at the whole situation and Gerard finally pulled the fox close and held him tight.

"Yes! I always thought you were handsome since I first saw you and just the last few months I've really gotten used to having you beside me!" The large mammal stood up and spun the fox in a slow circle, still holding Nick close to his chest. "I vas vorried you vouldn't feel the same…"

Nick felt a warmth that ran through his entire body as Gerard gently swayed him back and forth. Sure the fox hadn't planned on confessing his feeling for the wolf in such an embarrassing way but here they were. There was plenty of questions to ask and discussions to have, but Nick knew a bit more about himself and what he needed in a relationship because of all the mistakes he had made with-.

"Oh cheese and crackers…" Nick pulled away from Gerard and gave him a wide-eyed look of panic. "What in the hell am I gonna say to Judy!?" The wolf gave a worried whine, Gerard hadn't thought about the rabbit officer.

Judy Hopps was enjoying a quiet evening reading in her apartment. She had actually had a date the night before but wasn't too sure about the young hare who she had met. He was sweet, charming, but the rabbit didn't really feel a "click," so to speak. With a sigh she put the self-help book she was reading beside her. The rabbit officer knew dating was going to be hard. 'Not every boyfriend will literally con his way into your heart,' Judy thought with a smile.

Her phone lit up and Nick's smug grin appeared on the screen. "Well speak of the devil and he appears!" Judy said aloud. Grabbing her phone she quickly answered the call. "Good evening Slick! What can I do for you?" The rabbit answered with a chuckle.

"Hey… um Hey Judy…" Nick said. The fox sounded nervous which instantly threw Judy into a slight panic. What more Nick was calling her Judy which was never a good sign.

"Are you ok?" The rabbit stood up from the couch and quickly made her way into her bedroom. She had a feeling she would need to leave in a hurry.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry-" The fox began.

"Is Gerard ok? What happened!?" Judy interrupted. Nick rolled his eyes.

"He's fine… Actually better than fine I promise." The fox said. Judy stopped her frantic dressing and began to thump her foot.

"Alright Slick what's going on?" The rabbit said with some irritation.

"Well I have something I need to tell you…"


	14. Chapter 14

Judy Hopps watched from her office chair as this strange mammal said good morning to the rest of their coworkers. He smiled, he laughed, but strangest of all he was _touchy_. A paw on a shoulder. A handshake. Even a hug… This red fox may have everyone else fooled but there is no way this is the same Nick Wilde who just months ago wouldn't even talk before 10 AM.

Now the same fox was cheerfully chatting with his coworkers and had even brought in some doughnuts to share. Judy felt her ears droop and angrily spun around in her chair to face her computer and start her paperwork for the morning. The rabbit felt a weight lean on her chair and a paper coffee cup was set on the desk next to her.

"Three creams and one sugar packet; just how you like it, Carrots." Nick said with a smile. He made his way to his own desk and started his own paperwork while fussing with some the random dust and trash that had piled up on his abandoned workspace. The rabbit took a small sip from the coffee and was surprised by the flavor.

"Oh wow! Nick is this our office coffee!? It usually taste like motor oil, what did you do to it!" Judy exclaimed.

"Gerard taught me a few tricks to make the office coffee drinkable." Nick smirked. A silence filled the small space that the mammals had shared for such a long time. Occasionally a sip of coffee and the click of the keyboard would break the silence. After an hour the fox finally mustered up enough courage to speak. While the once couple had made great progress in communication after their breakup there were still things that needed to be said. "I am happy to be back up here… I missed working with my partner… Sorry if this is a bit awkward still." The fox hoped his words would say more like 'I'm sorry, please forgive me, your important to me.'

Judy signed and spun around to look at the fox she cared about so much. "I have missed you too, everything will be fine. It will just take some time and I am sure we will be laughing like we used to… Thank you for apologizing but your not the only one who's making in awkward." Judy got up from her desk and placed a paw on Nick's shoulder. In response he put his own paw over hers and smiled.

The pair quickly got back their rhythm of working together and left on their afternoon patrol. After a relatively quiet day the partners parked their squad car and headed into the large ZPD headquarters. In the center of the lobby Benjamin Clawhauser waved his large spotted paw at the partners from behind his own workspace where another mammal was waiting.

"Gerard!" Both the rabbit and the fox said in unison. They exchanged a surprised look and shared a laugh. The tan and white wolf chuckled and waved at the pair.

"I'm guessing the first day back vent vell?" Gerard laughed. Nick wrapped a paw around the wolf's waist and gave him a quick squeeze causing Clawhauser to let out a high pitched 'awwww.' Blushing Gerard offered a paw to the rabbit. "You can get a hug too if you vant…" Smiling Judy took the outstretched paw and gave it a friendly shake.

"Handshakes work for now." The rabbit smiled before turning and making her way to the locker rooms to freshen up. Judy was still getting used to seeing Nick being intimate with someone else and occasionally the rabbit felt jealous. When her ex had called Judy to let her know of his budding relationship she had been upset. After some tears and some stress exercising the officer was able to curb her anger. Nick was bound to find someone new eventually and Judy herself had been going on dates with the hope of meeting someone new.

"Don't forget! Dinner tomorrow night at our place!" Nick called after the rabbit. He gave Gerard a quick kiss before disappearing into the locker rooms. Overall the day had been a better success than the fox had expected. Judy had been very upset about Nick dating the wolf at first. As usual Gerard had a solution and was quick to included Judy in some of the boyfriend's outings. A dinner here, movie night there, and while the rabbit didn't come to every invite she felt welcomed. Gerard had no intention of replacing Judy in Nick's heart. Even if the relationship had ended it couldn't be denied that the fox and rabbit would always care about each other in some way.


	15. Remembering Michael

"You know… I always try to figure out vhy that one day vas different… Did I say something? Did you get in a fight vith someone at vork? Vhat happened that vas so horrible that you-" Gerard felt himself choke up staring at the fading photograph framed on the wall of his apartment. "Vhat could I have done better?"

The large wolf wrapped his paws around himself and tried to hold back his tears. "It took time and all of our friends and family to help me understand that your death vasn't my fault. How could it be? But there are days vhere I still blame myself. If only I had hugged you tighter or kissed you longer... " Gerard said aloud. He knew no one would understand what he was rambling about but it felt good to let the words flow out of him instead of keeping them bottled up.

"I'll never know what exactly happened or if you overdosed on accident… Hell I don't even know vhere you got the medicine-" The wolf felt more tears stream down his face, he couldn't hold them back. Years of healing and the large wolf would still cry thinking about Michael, his husband. It made Gerard feel weak. It made him feel broken. It made him feel alone.

A soft paw wrapped around his waist. Between tears Gerard looked down to see his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face. The wolf tried to smile but only felt more tears stream down his face. Understanding what Gerard couldn't say Nick wrapped his partner in a tight embrace. The fox held on tight as Gerard let his tears run free.

After some time Gerard broke the embrace and wiped away the remaining tears. "I'm sorry, you must hate hearing about Michael so much… And all the tears that come vith it." The wolf gave Nick an apologetic smile.

"Not at all Marshmallow. Hell how much have you heard me talk and cry about Judy?" The fox smiled at his boyfriend.

"A lot actually…" Gerard teased. "But she is an amazing mammal."

"You bet she is… A Michael sounds like an amazing mammal too. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet him." Nick pulled the tan wolf into a hug. "Do you think we would have gotten along? Me and Michael I mean?"

Gerard laughed as he wrapped the red fox in a hug. "Oh no you two vould have fought non-stop! He vas more of a soft spoken mammal. It took him years to actually confess his feelings for me." The tan wolf smiled. "Thank you for letting me ramble Nick. It helps to get things off of my chest."

"I can think of a few things to do with your chest…" The fox teased giving the tan wolf's round stomach a rub.

"You naughty thing! Maybe later but for now I need cuddles and some movies." Gerard smirked. Sure he enjoyed being intimate with Nick but sometimes there was more important things; like bad movies and snacks while laughing. There would always be days where the wolf would remember his husband and hurt, but knowing that Nick wasn't scared of the bad days helped more than Gerard could ever express.

"I think we can arrange that." The fox took his boyfriend's paw and the pair made their way to the couch.


	16. Chapter 15

On occasions the Zootopia police department would hold large charity driven formal dances in one of the many historical buildings or masons of the rich and famous scattered throughout the city. Tonight was one of those occasions. A small grey rabbit found herself tapping her foot in annoyance as she waited outside none other than Gazell's extravagant mason. Normally Judy Hopps would be thrilled to get the chance to meet her favorite singer but her dates were very late.

"I am going to skin them alive… Starting with the fox…" Judy hissed under her breath. Down the driveway two figures sprinted towards the rabbit. "Nick! Gerard! Where have you been!?" The pudgy tan wolf put up a large digit and tried to catch his breath while the red fox beside him grinned in amusement.

"Sorry carrots we got… Distracted on the way here." Nick Wilde gave a playful eyebrow wiggle which caused the rabbit to roll her eyes.

"Sweet cheese and crackers you two are impossible." Judy gave the fox a playful swat and fixed his collar. The rabbit wiped a few stray white hairs from the suit Nick was wearing.

"In my defence- " Gerard began before Judy started fussing over his suit as well. "He is very persuasive." The boyfriends gave each other a flirtatious smirk.

Judy stepped back and with a satisfied smiled looked at the odd pair. "There, now you two heathens look presentable."

"And what about you? When did you get that?" Nick gave a playful whistle. The rabbit wore a floor length black dress with simple embellishments around the shoulder and hip. Judy normally avoided formal wear and make up, but she added a little blush to her cheeks for the night.

"You look marvelous Judy." Gerard smiled and offered his paw to rabbit. "Vould you like us to valk you in?" The rabbit gave Nick a surprised look.

"Well at least one of you is a gentle-mammal." Judy took the wolf's paw and the trio made their way to the entrance. 'And for your information, Wilde, I got this especially for tonight…"

"Oh really?" Nick grinned and offered his own arm to the rabbit as well. "Gonna woo a movie star?" Judy took the fox's arm and gave her ex-boyfriend a wicked grin.

"I mean I wouldn't argue…" The trio let out a laugh before entering the mason. To the right a large staircase lead to a ballroom that looked like something out of movie. Groups of various mammals mulled around and talked on the large ornate floor. Judy was able to make out some familiar faces including reporters and even some sports players. Reaching the top of the stairs several of the other guest turned and gawked at the sight of a female rabbit being escorted by a chubby wolf and a sleek fox. Judy let go her friend's paws before making her way down the staircase into the large ballroom. Secretly she had always wanted to act like a princess for once and this charity event was the perfect opportunity. Graciously she floated down the stairs and gave a soft smile to the onlookers.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Judy gave a small twirl and turned to her dates. "I have always wanted to do that!" Nick and Gerard gave each other a sly look before grasping their paws together in a exaggerated fashion. The wolf puffed out his chest a bit while Nick playfully waved at the other guest. Descending the stairs the boyfriend's got a few laughs and several groans. At the bottom of the stairs the wolf gave a modest bow while Nick gave a curtsy.

Judy covered her face in embarrassment. "I can't take you two anywhere…"

As the evening wore on Judy had gotten to meet several local celebrities from the different districts of Zootopia including Gazelle. Many other party guest had seeked the rabbit out to thank her personally for her service with the ZPD. Throughout the even Judy had been on the lookout for her favorite actor. It had been rumored that Jack Savage would be attendance. The officer had been looking forward to seeing the teen-actor-turned-action-movie-star in person.

The grey rabbit made her way to a secluded spot near the refreshments to catch her breath. All the handshakes and attention was starting to wear Judy out. She looked around but couldn't see Nick or Gerard through the crowd. Distracted by her hunt for her dates she accidently ran into another mammal causing them to lose their balance. With her well trained reflexes the officer was about to grab the mammal before they hit the ground.

"Ahh I'm so sorry! I was-" Judy began before meeting the blue eyes of a mammal a little shorter than her. Sharp black lines contoured his face and the tips of his long ears. This new mammals flashed a toothy grin showing off their larger front teeth. Helping the new mammal to their feet Judy stifled a gasp as she realized who she almost knocked over; Jack Savage, teen-heart-throb-turned-action-movie star!

"Oh my goodness your her!"

"Oh my goodness your him!" The rabbit's said in unison causing Jack to be embarrassed and Judy to let out a small giggle.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to meet the first rabbit officer of the ZPD! Thank you for everything you have done for the city Mrs. Hopps!" The striped rabbit smiled. "You have inspired me so much with my movies!"

"I inspired you? Mr. Savage your early acting in criminal dramas helped me get through high school and basic training!" Judy laughed. The pair met eyes for a moment and relished in the idea of finally meeting their own personal hero.

"... So can I get you a drink Mrs. Hopps?" Jack offered, trying to find something to say.

"Judy is fine Mr. Savage. And just some punch, I don't really drink much; gotta stay in shape and all that." The officer explained.

"Well then, Judy I will be right back with some refreshments. And please… call me Jack." The actor bowed with a suave smile and disappeared into the crowd leaving Judy blushing and fighting off her nerves. She resisted the urge to text every mammal she knew about what just happened.

"Vell that seemed to go vell!" Gerard grinned while walking towards his smaller grey friend. He took a sip of his beverage to hide his toothy smile. "And vho vas that Judy?"

The grey rabbit nervously rubbed her paws down her sleek black dress and turned to the large tan wolf. "That! Was Jack Savage!" Judy squealed while clutching her paws near her face in order to control her excitement. "He acted in _Bun Meets World_ and has starred in some summer blockbusters! Ugh I had such a crush on him in high school!" The wolf started waving a paw at the smaller rabbit but she wasn't taking the hint. "I think I still have some of the posters from my old room somewhere…" Judy thought aloud. Gerard covered his eyes with his free paw as Judy continued to ramble. "What Gerard?" The rabbit officer demanded. With an apologetic smile the wolf gestured behind Judy.

Her ears drooped behind her head as Judy slowly turned to see Jack standing there trying to hold in his laughter. "Well hopefully they are good posters of me…" The actor grinned.

"Sweet sawgrass kill me now…" Judy muttered, her face reddening while Gerard let out a hardy laugh. Nick came up beside the trio with a fresh drink for his boyfriend. He gave the rabbit officer a confused look.

"Umm, did I miss something?" The fox officer asked.

"Hello dear. Judy seems to have met a new friend." The wolf teased. Judy flashed the pair of boyfriends and cold glare. Years of experience told Nick that Judy would kill them if they tried to tease any further.

"Oh where are my manners!" Jack handed Judy her new drink and offered his free paw to the fox and wolf. "My name is Jack Savage and you are?'

"My name is Gerard and this is my-" The wolf gave the outstretched paw a shake before Nick interrupted.

"Your Jack Savage!?" The fox almost spilled his drink. "Oh my goodness Judy made me watch all of your movies! Oh and that show… What was it Judy? All I remember is you talking about the dreamy bunny." A knowing smirk crossed his muzzle as the fox turned to his friend and ex girlfriend. She glared at Nick. Yeah, he crossed that line.

Judy had learned to keep a better poker face in her time working and dating Nick but the rabbit couldn't keep her foot from tapping against the floor in annoyance. " _Bun Meets World_ is the name of the show Nick…"

"... Nick? Oh as in Nick Wilde!?" Jack looked up at the fox in amazement. "Your work on the missing mammals case was amazing!" The striped rabbit beamed.

"Now Jack don't praise him too much, you'll inflate his ego." Judy sneered. Before Nick could form a comeback the music picked up and the rabbit officer jumped for joy. "Ohhhh I love this song! Who wants to dance with me!? Gerard!?"

The chubby wolf put up his paws in defense. With a huff the grey rabbit looked up to the red fox with pleading eyes.

"Oh no Carrots you know I can't dance, remember the Gazell concert?" Nick smirked and gestured to Jack. "What about you, Stripes, do you dance?"

The movie star smiled as a blush spread across his face. " I mean… I can… If you want to…" He stuttered offering his paw. Judy smiled and took the paw. Her face warmed as Jack lead her to the dance floor.

"Have her home no later than 10 there, Stripes!" Nick called earning another glare from Judy. Slowly the pair of rabbits were lost in the crowd. Gerard gave his partner a friendly shove. "What!?" The fox said in defence.

"I never took you as the matchmaker type." Gerard purred.

Nick took a sip of his drink. "I have no clue what youre talking about, Marshmallow."

"You vere hoping they vould meet, veren't you." Gerard teased.

"Oh yeah." The fox grinned. "I might have knew that Jack would be here. And I maybe made sure that we got tickets." Gerard raised his eyebrows. "To be fair she did keep the posters when we moved in together…" Nick grinned.

"Judy is going to kill you…" The wolf said taking another sip of his drink.

"Naw…" Nick looked up at his partner and grinned at his large Marshmallow enjoying the couples all around them. "Hey have I told you today that I love you?"

"Mmm…" Gerard smiled. "Yes but doesn't mean you can't say it again…" Finishing his drink the tan wolf offered his paw to the fox. "Vould you join me for this dance?"

Nick finished his own drink and grinned. "Be my pleasure, Marshmallow." With a laugh the pair made their way to the dance floor and pulled one another close. While neither mammal was the best dancer they still enjoyed the feeling of being close and just moving to the music. After a few songs Nick looked over to see Judy and Jack dancing close together and laughing. The fox was thankful that Judy was having a good time. Gerard laughed.

"You don't have to vorry Nick… She's in good hands." The wolf smiled. "Beside's you're still her work husband…"

The fox rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Yeah… as long as you don't mind sharing."

"I think I can manage sharing vith such an amazing lady…" Gerard softly whispered to the fox. Nick smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wolf's heartbeat keeping time as the music around the pair seemed to fade away leaving them slow dancing by themselves. One thought kept repeating in the foxes head. 'I'm the luckiest mammal in the world…'


End file.
